Arrive at Agrabah/Defeat Jafar
This is how Ryan and his band of heroes arrive at Agrabah and defeat Jafar with the help of Simba, Emmet and Princess Odette in Ryan's Quest. and Jafar are in Agrabah Kaos: And the Keyhole? Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves... Then Iago appeared Iago: Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She disappeared like Magic. Jafar: The girl is more trouble then she's worth. Kaos: I thought you told me that you can handle everything? Jafar: Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole. Kaos: We still need seven princesses of hearts to open the final door. Any fewer is useless. Jafar: Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once. He summons his Heartless to find her Kaos: Don't steep into the darkness too long. The Heartless consuming the careless. Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. Jasmine is hiding Ryan and his friends has arrived in Agrabah and they saw Jasmine in her hiding place Jasmine: Who's there? Hello? Minutes later Jasmine: I’m Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah. Crash: Uh... So that makes you a princess. Jasmine: But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city. Sci-Ryan: Jafar? Jasmine: You haven’t heard of him? He’s the royal vizier. He’s gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He’s desperately looking for something— something he calls the “Keyhole.” Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me. Ryan: Who helped you? Jasmine: We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin’s all right. Jafar: Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat? (They look up to see Jafar on a high ledge) Jafar: Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won’t do, you see. Ryan: Jasmine, run! She ran off and our heroes bring out the weapons Jafar: Ah, the boy who holds the key. They escaped from Jafar and they saw a Carpet stuck, they free and it went off Crash: The Carpet grow towards the desert. Come on, everyone. They went off and the Carpet take them to Aladdin and they saw him stuck in a sand, they save him and then more Heartless appeared Crash: Whoa! Not again! Aladdin: Genie! Get rid of these guys! He summon him Genie: Yeah!!! Wish Number One, coming right up! He make the Heartless disappeared Minutes Later Aladdin: I see, thanks, Ryan. Ryan: Aladdin, what’re you doing out here? Aladdin: Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. The carpet land Aladdin: I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. He show them the lamp Aladdin: Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the— Genie: Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! He rubs the lamp Genie: Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. He fly to Aladdin Genie: Today’s winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations! Sonata: Any wish? Genie: Patience, my fine siren friend. He splits into three genies, each holding up three fingers Genie: Any three wishes ! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! He disappeared Genie: Our lucky winner made his first wish— He's right next to Ryan Genie: And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was— He split Genie: So he has two left. He pops up Genie: So, master, what’ll you have for Wish Number Two? Aladdin: Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince? Genie: Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! He doing something Genie: Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! He's dailing the phone Genie: Just say the word and I’ll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal’s free. He flew to Aladdin Genie: Hey, I’ll even throw in a cappuccino! Aladdin: No, thanks! Genie: Okay. Aladdin: I think I’ll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah. Sci-Ryan: Uh, why a prince? Aladdin: You see, there’s this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she’s a princess, and I’m... Aww, she could never fall for a guy like me. Evil Anna: Oh. Princess? Crash: Jasmine. Ryan: Oh. That's right! She's in danger, Aladdin! Aladdin: What? Well, come on, let's get going! They ride magic carpet Genie: Fresh air, the great outdoors! Ryan: It seemed that you didn't hang out that much. Genie: Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It’s always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I’m lucky to see the light of day every century or two... Aladdin: Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think? Genie: You’d do that? Aladdin: Genie, it’s a promise. After we help Jasmine. Evil Ryan: Guess that vizer is after Jasmine and the Keyhole. Aladdin: So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this “Keyhole.” Genie: Keyhole, eh? I could swear I’ve heard about that somewhere before... Sci-Ryan: Really? Where? Genie: Now, where was it? It’s only been 200 years... Ryan: Well, anyway, we’ve got to stop Jafar before it’s too late. They saw Jafar and Jasmine Jafar: Setting your sights a little high, aren’t you boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more. Aladdin: Jasmine! Jasmine: I’m so sorry, Aladdin. Aladdin: Genie, help Jasmine, please! Genie save Jasmine Genie: One wish left! You’re making this really easy, you know. Jafar : So sorry, boy. I’m afraid your second wish has been denied. Iago give the lamp to Jafar Genie: I’m sorry, Al. He disappeared and drop Jasmine to the Pot Jafar: And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack! They have to save Jasmine from the Heartless Ryan: We have to save her! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated it and Jasmine is no where to be found Aladdin: Jasmine! Jafar: (Laugh) Aladdi: To the Desert! Come on, let's move! They went to the Desert and they saw the Cave of Wonder and it's Eye looks purple, they are fighting it and they defeated it and they went inside Meanwhile Jafar: My first wish, Genie. Show me the Keyhole. Genie make the Keyhole appeared and Jafar Laugh Minutes Later Kaos: That techno-organic boy again? Jafar: He's more persistent then I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Cody. Doing so may actually prove useful to our- Then he saw our heroes arrived Ryan: Hold on, are you Kaos? He disappeared Aladdin: Jafar, let Jasmine go! Jafar: Not a chance, you see, she's a princess. One of seven somehow hold the key to opening the Door. Aria: Open? Adagio: The door? Jafar: But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie, my second wish. Crush them! Aladdin: (Gasp) Genie, no! Ryan: Time for me to summon allies. Stop, Genie! Genie: Sorry, Ryan and Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice. They are fighting Jafar with Ryan's summon allies and they defeated him Jafar: Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all powerful genie! Genie is commanding him and Jafar went down and our Heroes went down follow him and they saw him as a Genie and he laughed, and they saw Iago carried the Lamp Ryan: His lamp! Get Jafar's lamp! They are going together the Lamp and they got it Ryan: Hey, Jafar! Didn't you realise? Jafar: Huh? Ryan: You want to be a genie? Like what Gloriosa said, you got this! Jafar: What?! Ryan: Everything that goes with it! Jafar: No! No!! Iago: I'm getting out of here! Jafar grab Iago Ryan: Phenominal cosmic powers! He trapped them in the Lamp Ryan: Itty-bitty living space. Aladdin: Wow, you got that line from Genie. Meanwhile Jasmine has been taken away and our Heroes came back and Aladdin knows that Jasmine is not here Aladdin: Jasmine? Jasmine! Ryan seal the Keyhole and then the Cave of Wonder started to collapsed Crash: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan: LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!! Aladdin: Jasmine! They escaped the Cave of Wonder and they explain to Aladdin Aladdin: So, Jasmine is no longer in Agrabah. Ryan, let's find her. Ryan: Sorry, I can't take you with me. Aladdin: Wh-why not? Sci-Ryan: That would break the rules. Crash: That would be Jumbling. Adagio: Meddling. Ryan: Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine, I promise. Genie: Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you. Aladdin: I...I wish... Genie gonna do it Aladdin: For your freedom, Genie. Genie: Al! Then Genie is free Aladdin: A deal’s a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You’re your own master. But if you can, it’d be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine. He turn away Genie: Sorry, Al. I’m done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that’s entirely different. He turn back Genie: I guess I could give that a try. He look Aladdin Genie: After all, we’re pals, right, Al? Aladdin: Genie... Genie: Just leave it to me Meanwhile Hades: That smarmy vizier could have had them. Em-if someone had stuck around to give him a hand. Cody: Hey, I did my part. I brought the Princess like I got that girl I brought. Kaos: Jafar was beyond help. Cosumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn to fiercely. Hades: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid, have we got something special for you. Cody: What? Kaos: We did make a deal, haven't we? If you help us, we'll let you see her. He show Meg to him Cody: Meg! Kaos: Now. Your ship awaits. Hook and Megatron appeared Hook: Just remember. This is no pleasure cruise. It won't be pleasure voyage. Megatron: And if Ryan is a hero, Cody. You could have a Keyblade. Cody: Why are you doing this for me? What's the catch? Kaos: Catch? What's the Catch? Listen, Kid. You like a Son to me. I only want you to be happy. Cody: I seriously doubt that? Kaos: Believe what you wish. But lest we forget. I kept my end of bargain. He left Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan